cope
by Pearpear
Summary: Ingrid Beauchamp was a rational skeptic until she found out she was a witch and her Aunt Wendy could turn into a cat. Her world is about to change when she discovers she is pregnant with Adam's baby with the shifter on the loose and a baby on the way how is she supposed to cope what will happen to her when the shifter is up to no good.
1. found out

I paced the bathroom praying what i guessed wasn't true. I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days and i missed my period my boyfriend Adam and i had sex about two and a half months ago when he died i just got over feeling sad i got to say goodbye but I missed him like crazy. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test just to make sure i was indeed with child everyone was gone Freya was was at the bent elbow and mom and aunt Wendy were outside using the cards to see what was after us. I waited a little longer when i heard the ring from the timer and I looked at the clock test and I was right I was pregnant.

I sat down on the bed and cried I wasn't ready for a child and I was so nervous about what my family would say when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ingrid can I come in."

I got up and oped the door and I saw Wendy I nodded and she came in.

"Whats wrong sweetheart"  
"I'm pregnant and Adam's the father!" I blurted out .God I cant believe i just said that. Wendy's eyes got wide and i started to cry

"Please don't tell mom yet I don't want anyone to know yet" I sat back on the bed and pondered on what to do Wendy lied beside me and just held my hand

"you'll be a great mother just take deep breathes and go to sleep we will talk about this tomorrow I will just tell them you're not feeling well I promise everything will be okay "

I sighed and rubbed my stomach and thought to myself "we'll be okay little one" and went to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and felt my stomach churn. I ran to the bathroom and puked up anything that was into my stomach, when I was done I flushed and put my on the counter while holding my stomach."Little one why did you do that it doesn't help anyone" I stood up and washed my hands and mouth when I felt a presence behind me i turned and saw my mom standing with her eyes wide. I placed my hand over my stomach and wondered what would change in my life. My mom said nothing she just pulled me in her arms and held me close. I closed my eyes and just cried I honestly didn't think I had any more tears left in me.

My mom took me into the living room with Wendy when she saw me she smiled and took my hand when I sat down I felt a jolt of energy shoot through me I gasped it was so unusual of a feeling I put my hands on my stomach to calm it down then it happened again and I knew it was my baby.

"Now stop that little one you're scaring me" I laughed when I felt a wiggle when my mom spoke for the first time.

"How far along are you Ingrid "  
"About two and and half months along" I said sheeplessly  
"Well we will make an appointment for you and you need to start shopping for maternity clothes oh wow i'm so excited"

I just laughed until I started thinking what about the curse what if I died in childbirth or I miscarriage or anything what if the shifter comes and kills me and my baby

"What about the curse what will happen to my baby what if my baby has magic and she is put in danger because of it"

My mom couldn't respond because Freya interrupted walking in

"what is going on" she sensed the tension in the room  
Wendy snorted "ask your sister  
I glared at her  
"I'm pregnant and Adam is the father" she started laughing when she noticed the glares we directed at her she stopped and went over to hug me  
"I'm sorry sweetheart I love you" I hugged her back well my secrets


	2. doctors appointment

Well Everyone in my family now knows and my mom made a appointment for me to see how my baby is doing. I was now embracing it along with my family the thought of having a baby scared me still but I just learned to accept it and keep my head up. I straightened my hair today which was unusual to say the least but I figured i would try it out i put on some eyeliner. mascara and lip gloss before heading downstairs. I walked downstairs and heard someone gasp.  
"Wow Ingrid you look amazing I could hardly recognize you" I heard Freya say I smiled.  
"Good so no one will notice me at the doctor" I was still nervous about the baby people in East End were very judgmental and I could probably state that I was a witch and they would be more accepting than having a baby without being married.  
She laughed when she heard me say that.  
"Mom, aunt Wendy,Freya come on we have to go to the appointment!"I heard three pairs of footstep come up while Freya took my right hand and Wendy grabbed my left then my mom grabbed Freya's hand and we got into the car and drove to the doctors  
"Ingrid Beauchamp!" I heard my name being called and I got up and walked to her she pointed me in the right direction and told me to wait. A couple of minutes later and I saw a doctor come in and freaked out and suddenly the room started to shake and things stated to rattle when i heard my mom yell  
"In frigore locus" then everything froze except my family and I. I started hyperventilating when Wendy and Freya were trying to calm me down but all I could think was that i was suffocating and that my baby was in danger suddenly everyone was pushed back and I heard Freya gasped as her eyes glowed green and she spoke  
"It's okay Ingrid no one is going to hurt your baby" I slowly started to calm down when i heard Freya say  
"she feels as if she's suffocating we need to get her out of here soon" Wendy grabbed my hand and my eyes widened like a frightened animal. Ingrid we're leaving right now." I nodded when I called out  
"Momma something isn't right my baby momma my baby she needs to be okay" I got dizzy and saw black. 

* * *

_Dream_

_"Mommy mommy look I found thimbles foxglove" I smiled the girl was about four and she had dark brown hair with red hints to it. She had unique eyes which were brown with blue and yellow in them her skin was sun kissed and she had smile lines already I had made something perfect and beautiful I was never more prouder  
" That's great sweetie silly me mommy forgets what she calls you ." the girl laughed  
"you call me Lyra Avalon and my sister Sage Luna but we always get confused so aunt Freya calls us thing one and thing two but I am the oldest so I am thing one" she smiled brightly at me alright give mommy a hug I have to go now goodbye Lyra Avalon."_

* * *

I woke up in bed and the first thing I thought was " That was one hell of a doctors appointment


End file.
